Universe 13:Book One
. Prologue 1 Raditz:Vegeta, what are we doing on this rock, exactly? Vegeta:We're searching for life, you should know, its standard procedure. Turles:WHATEVER we're doing, this planet is a pain to be on, the climate mixed with the gravity makes my armor a pain, and I'd rather get this done quickly. Vegeta:We'll be back at the base quick enough. But for now..search! At the sound of the agitated prince the Saiyan group dispersed and engaged the rigorous task of finding inhabitants of the barren planet. While searching for relatively intelligent life (They've run into some dumb ones) they regularly kept in touch with each other via their scouters, Raditz was the first to see any signs. Raditz:Everyone.. I got markings, and from their looks they have some crazy finger nails. Turles:I found some green....seeds. Raditz:Fool, we came to find intelligent organisms not plants. Nappa:Well Vegeta, what should we do? Vegeta:Meet up at Radtz's position, of course. Turles:Fine They all met as instructed and as soon as Vegeta stepped foot on the ground of the unnamed world they were ambushed. The assailents were short, more so than Vegeta himself, green and had a violent yet curious expression. The Saiyans' immediate response was to eradicate them and so they attacked with little precision, expecting little to no resistance from the seemingly weak beings before them. Nappa:Well that was easy! Vegeta:Fool Nappa:Huh? What do you mean "fool," we just obliterated them. Turles:No, Vegeta and I obliterated our targets, you and Raditz missed your's. That's why he's so attentive, and not boasting! Almost as if reacting to Turles' frustration the beings burst out of the ground at the utterance of his final syllable.They attacked swiftly and wildly, their form truly reflected their appearance, feral. Raditz was able to hold them off but, it was 5 on 1 so he couldn't throw it back at them. After being attacked Raditz lost his cool and destroyed 3 of them at once, much to Turles' surprise.The other 2 had dibs put on them by Nappa. But on a whim or a fleeting thought Vegeta decided for Nappa to only knock them unconcious and put them in a capsule. Nappa:But why? Vegeta:..... Turles:Nappa, do you value your life? Nappa:Well ye- Turles:Then shut up and follow orders. Nappa disposed of the animals as instructed and put them in the capsule. The group then went into the Southern half of the planet. This half of the Planet was much wetter with Islands of all sorts, a stark contrast to the barren dessert of the Northern half of the planet. Even the inhabitants of the region were different, red in color instead of green and they were much more docile. Regardless of the differences Nappa looked at Vegeta for his approval and went to work incapacitating the strongest of the race. After performing the act they did the job they were assigned to do, mercilessly killing the sencient inhabitants of the planet and any reminants thereof While on board the space pods all members of the team asked Vegeta's motive for keeping some of the creatures alive. Vegeta only told them to wait. Nappa:Vegeta? Vegeta:I said wait. Nappa:That's not it. Turles:Spit it out, I'm ready to go into hibernation! Nappa:Well its just that....well....those things turned into green seeds. Vegeta:What the- Turles:Who's the fool now,Raditz! Raditz:huh? What? What ever brother, don't wake me up for that. Vegeta: Everyone! Go to sleep for god's sake. Power Levels: Prologue 1 Vegeta:26,560 Turles:12,650 Nappa:8,340 Raditz:5,400 Saibaman 1: 5,320(Vegeta's kill) Saibaman 2: 4,700(Turles' kill) Saibamen 3-8: 3,700-4,500 Red Saibamen:980-1,865 Prologue 2 Master Roshi:Shen, we need to talk. Shen:ROSHI! How dare you call me?! Master Roshi:Shen, I know what happended to Chiaotzu. Shen:......What is it do you want? Master Roshi: We need to meet up, you and Tien, plus we need to kill that demon! Shen: You know he's too strong for any of us, any of us combined. Master Roshi:You know we have to, its our duty. Shen: roshi.....turn on the news. Master Roshi: What is it? Shen: just do it.... Master Roshi:.........mother of god....Shen we must do something now. Shen: I have already sent Tien, you should send Yamcha. Master Roshi: Did you give him the instructions. Shen: They will do him little good, that monster can take anything he can dish out. Master Roshi: Let us pray that you are wrong. At that moment Yamcha and Tien met up, and grudgingly accepted each other's help. The two were able to set aside their hatred for one another to defeat a being of immense power, atleast from the perspective of the Earthlings and their protectors. Yamcha:Tien.....Is that him. Tien:Yes....that's the abomination that killed Chiaotzu. ???:Abomination? that's just harsh. Give me some slack for killing your friend before he saw what I was going to do to you. You should see it as an act of mercy, Kami knows I don't see it like that. Yamcha;KAMI!!? What the hell did you do?! ???:Killed him of course, its my job you know. Tien:That means I won't be able to ressurect Chiaotzu. Yamcha:TO HELL WITH CHIAOTZU! That means that the majority of our population is gone forever. ???:See it as incentive to beat me now, I'm always looking for a good challenge. That old pink shirt put up a good time, same for the bald one......who else? I guess that's it, can't find much else here besides lambs ands little boys playing with toys. Atleast that gave me a good work ou- With that Tien jumped at the mass murderer, and was easily stopped. ???:Now that was just rude, I was talking you know. Tien:O.O (Damn! I'm dead, to hell with him. I'll put everything into my next kikoho, if that doesn't do anything then its all lost) YAMCHA!!! RUN, GET OUT OF HERE! Yamcha:(What are you planning?) ....FINE The latter ran out of distance from the explosion from Tien's attack.When all the debris from the blast cleared tien was gone only a crater where he once stood, but the being was nowhere to be seen.But.....after a second of recollection Yamcha heard the faint dripping of fresh blood. ???:Damn it! You bastards won't get any mercy from me now, your deaths will be slow, I will watch you writhe, and then....I'll leave you there. Yamcha:........You're still alive........HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!!? ???:Simple...I insist. But that's a story for another time, fortunately for me......its die for me to collect my payment. In a blur the being attacked the fighter almost betraying the seemingly hurt individual seen just a second before. And that's just how much time Yamcha had, he was killed almost instantly. ???:DAMN! I killed him too quick, my anger got to me. After the second death Master Roshi went to face off with the beast along with Shen, they both died even quicker than their students. Being bored and without a challenge it went about destroying the planet a city at a time. Power Levels: Prologue 2 ???:510 Tien:340 Yamcha:337 Shen:115 Master Roshi:125 Category:Made by Tjakari